The invention pertains to a binding-in machine for pressing in and joint forming books.
DE 39 05 767 A1 discloses a binding-in machine with a multitude of pressing devices that are continuously driven along a closed oval-shaped circulation path, as well as joint forming devices that are arranged on the pressing devices. The book blocks that are cased into cases are supplied on a straight section of the transport system and the delivery of the formed and pressed books takes place on the opposite straight section. During the transport between the infeed and the delivery, the books are permanently held in the pressing devices such that the entire transport time is available for the full surface pressing and joint forming processes. In this case, the full surface of the books up to the case joints is accommodated in the pressing devices.
The books are transported between the opened pressing plates obliquely upward by means of a transfer device that briefly moves synchronous with the pressing devices. A post-forming of the rounded book block and an alignment of the cased-in book block relative to the case is not carried out within the pressing device. Instead, pre-formed books should be fed to the pressing devices while they are clamped in the transfer device. However, these pre-formed book blocks cannot remain fixed until they are clamped by the pressing plates that laterally act upon the books over the entire surface such that it is possible for restoring forces to neutralize the already realized pre-forming and the books are received in the pressing device at an angle.
DE 44 22 783 A1 describes a binding-in machine, in which a series of pressing devices are arranged on a rotor that is intermittently driven about a vertical axis of rotation, wherein the pressing plates are arranged quasi tangentially on the rotor circumference. The joint forming devices with the heated joint forming rails are situated on the pressing devices and moved forward together therewith. From the infeed to the delivery, the books are permanently held over the entire surface in one and the same pressing device. In this case, the joint forming rails may remain closed in an uninterrupted fashion.
The books are transported in a horizontal position with their spine pointing forward and transferred into an upright position with the aid of a loading station, namely with a loading rake with assigned guide web, in order to be subsequently transported into the opened, stationary pressing device from below by means of a loading table equipped with prism strips while being laterally supported by said loading rake and a counter rake. A loading ram in the form of a forming rail of a post-forming device subsequently presses against the fore edge cut and pushes the book block into the spine while the joint forming rails are slightly closed and the pressing plates are closed with or without pressure, namely such that both cover boards are pulled against the joint forming rails by means of the jointed center strip and end sheet. The book block and the case can thusly be aligned relative to one another while simultaneously post-forming the book.
While the books are transferred into an upright position, they are pushed over the guide web with their spine such that markings may be produced on sensitive case covers and the book form produced when the book block is cased into the case may be lost. This also applies to the lifting of the books while they are laterally supported by the two rakes. The latter is also a time-consuming process and limits the cycle rate of the binding-in machine together with the post-forming and aligning processes to be subsequently carried out while the rotor is at a standstill.